


Fives's Death (Fox's pov)

by Starflight_Writes



Series: Clone Wars Randomness [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Writes/pseuds/Starflight_Writes
Summary: This is it. The moment we've all dreaded. The moment we all started hating on Fox. But we didn't see things from his point of view.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Clone Wars Randomness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Fives's Death (Fox's pov)

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, Fox gets too much hate so here is an angsty oneshot of Fives's death.

I have orders.

"Kills Arc Trooper Fives," Palpatine said. It was an order, not a request. I took a squadron of clones with me and headed towards the lower levels of Coruscant. I tried to set my blasters to stun but my brain told me I shouldn't.

_Don't set them to stun! You have orders to kill him._

My heart told me another thing.

 **_ Set your blaster to stun.  _ ** _ **You shouldn't kill your brother, Fox.** _

_Shut up! I have orders. Good soldiers follow orders!_

**_Good soldiers also know when to question their superior officers whenever they make a mistake._ **

_Not what the longnecks think. You were bred to kill people and droids. Even brothers. Nothing else._

I ran to Thorn to tell me exactly what happened. He said that he couldn't remember but he heard the same order as I did: Kill Arc Trooper Fives. He didn't know what he did wrong and why. We just knew that Palpatine wanted him dead.

Don't disobey the Chancellor. A lesson we all learned the hard way when Stump vanished after refusing to chase after a thief. We knew the consequences and didn't want to face them. My brain was right. We were bred to kill. No other purpose than to murder anyone in our path. One of the reasons the Guard is the worst.

Our brothers out on the front lines wish that they could be here instead. Being a policeman is hard work and we don't get any breaks. Now we have to bear the burden of finding and _killing_ another clone. It's an order and good soldiers follow orders.

The 6 of us hopped onto speeders and made our way down to the lower levels. Fives was there according to one of his drunk friends. Why was I chosen for this? Was it because I was already in Skywalker's bad books for denying him to see his Padawan? I had orders from Tarkin who is worse than Palpatine. Disobey him and you're dead. That's what happened to Strike. Tarkin shot him.

I told the men to halt. I could hear voices and a shout:

"Aah, you don't believe me!!"

Fives.

I had no control over my body. The only thoughts that were in my head were: "Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders."

Over and over and over again.

I was running towards Fives without my blaster set to stun. If I didn't kill him, I would be decommissioned. If I did, I would have no other friends than the Guard. What would my batchmates think? Cody would take Rex's side and practically disown me, Wolffe would give me a sympathetic glance and then never speak to me again, Bly would be too busy with chasing after his General to even look at me, and Ponds? Well, Ponds is dead.

I couldn't stop running. I had no control over my actions. I managed to get one warning out before I did it. I pulled the trigger. Went straight through his heart. Fives died within minutes. I hung my head in shame. I did it. I killed a clone. A fellow clone. A brother. I wouldn't be decommissioned. But I wouldn't have any friends either. I suddenly could control my body again and I fled the scene. Call me a coward all you want but I just killed a clone. I had to report back to Palpatine.

My predictions were correct. Cody never spoke to me again, Wolffe had a small chat with me but we never met up again, Bly pretended to not even know me and didn't invite me to the Secura wedding. The worst part is that I know why they're doing it. They don't understand what's going on inside my head and they never will. The Guard is my only family and my only friends. 

This is now my life. Whenever I go into 79's everyone whispers the same thing. Vod kyramud. Brother killer. It's the worst and I understand why I earned that nickname. It was the truth. I was bred to kill anyone I was ordered to. Including brothers.


End file.
